High Schoolers
by Sket
Summary: KanaMika. Kana and Mika enter high school. Various things happen after that. Even I don't know what yet. Awuu


This is the first time I've written fan fiction in a while. Well, it's the first thing I've written in a while period. I hope it's okay. Anyway, Kanamemo does not belong to me. This is a KanaxMika fanfic, but beyond that I can't tell you about it. I started writing this not as a story, but just to write for the sake of writing. But since I've started it I'll try to get it finished one way or another. Hope you like it. Awuu~

* * *

_School will begin again tomorrow. HIGH school._ Kana giggled. She leaned her arms against the window and looked up at the slightly cloudy sky. She'd never been back in her room so early. It still amazed her how much faster deliveries were with a bike. "I'm growing up, Obaa-san." Kana whispered.

"Kana!" Came a voice, a strange mix of maturity and childishness. It could belong to no one but the chief. Sometimes Kana was a little afraid of the younger girl, but then she remembered that she never would've gotten this job if it weren't for the child. And if she had never gotten the job, she never would've become so surrounded by people who care about her. Kana hurried down the stairs to meet the violet-haired youngster and smiled at her.

"Something funny?" The shorter girl asked, her trademark frown crossing her face. The blonde shook her head.

"No, no. Ah, what was it you wanted?"

"There's someone here to see-"

"Hey!" A voice shouted as its owner stepped into view. It was a girl about Kana's age, with long flaming hair. She was scowling at the blonde. "When a guest arrives you should greet them properly!"

"Sorry, Mika-chan." Kana put on a somber face and bowed. "Welcome to our home, ojou-sama."

"I guess that will do." Mika replied, looking away. Just then, the sound of someone panting became audible, and something from the corner of the room moved closer.

"What's-"

"Let's talk outside!" Kana interjected, grabbing Mika's arm before she had finished talking and running out of the house. The duet jogged down the street and around the corner, where a small rest area was. Most of the space was taken up by a large ornate bench, upon which they sat. Around their feet were a medley of different coloured flowers, intermingled with unkempt weeds. Surrounding them was an old brick wall, stained by the sun. In one corner was a vase filled with dirt, that had long ago transformed from flower pot to ash tray. On the other side of the bench was a fountain for use by dog walkers.

Kana watched the sky, enjoying the deep feeling of relaxation within her. After a while she noticed Mika had not said anything, and looked over at her. The red head was staring down, hands gripping the seat, feet kicking out like a gentle pendulum. A small blush had crept onto her cheeks, though Kana could not think of why. She thought about asking Mika what was on her mind, but reconsidered. For some reason, whenever she asked the tsundere a question, she got angry. After they had known each other a while, Kana had begun to understand the girl beside her a bit more. She enjoyed the feeling, it was as if they were getting closer, even though they had the"O same old conversations day after day.

"It's pretty here, isn't it?" Kana commented casually, looking down at the flowers. Mika shuffled her feet in the dirt, and made a small sound signifying her agreement.

"Hibiscus!" Mika exclaimed, pointing to a flower near her feet. Kana smiled.

"That's a Pomegranate flower." Mika frowned and frantically searched the other flowers.

"That's a lily!" She pointed to yet another flower.

"Gardenia."

"Look at...all those violets!"

"Those are Azaleas." Kana chuckled, but the sound was drowned out by Mika's audible frustration. She jumped up from the bench and crossed her arms, looking away as her eyes closed.

"Who cares about flowers anyway? I only know Sunflowers and Morning Glories." Kana remained seated, deep in thought. If she asked now, Mika would be caught off guard. It would be a risky move. The blonde decided to use a round about approach, and breach the edge of the topic. She stood up and looked at Mika with a quizzical expression on her face.

"So, what did you come over for?"

"I-It's not like I came over to see you or something!" Mika replied. The typical answer, Kana thought to herself. "But..."

"But?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you knew school starts again tomorrow."

"I know." Kana said gently.

"And that we're going to be high schoolers."

"That's right."

"So-So you need to grow up and act like one!" Mika finished. "I mean...do you even know how to ride a bike?"

"Yup!" The shorter girl replied proudly.

"H-huh?" Mika turned to look at Kana, scanning her face for the truth.

"I'm not the best at it, but I've been delivering newspapers by bike for a whole week now!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah! I've been doing so well chief said we didn't need a new worker after all."

"That's...great." The red head replied, looking down at the ground and kicking at the dirt with one of her feet.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"How's your bike riding going?" Before the question had passed Kana's lips, Mika had begun to blush.

"Well...I-I decided bikes are boring!"

"Boring?"

"That's right!"

"So you're still delivering on foot?"

"Of course not! Only kids do that!"

"Then what do you do?" Mika's expression became smug.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Hey, Mika..."

"Yes?"

"If you come from a nice family, why are you working? And even going to public school!" Mika sat back down on the bench, looking intently at the wall so as to not face Kana. The blonde couldn't see her face at all.

"I...I wanted to see what it was like to be normal, is all." Kana couldn't put her finger on it, but something felt off about the tone of her voice.

"Mika..."

"Say!" Mika said, jumping up. It was almost painfully obvious she was trying to change the subject. "Since I always come by here anyway - to make sure you're not late - I was thinking I would allow you to escort me to school on a regular basis." Kana smiled, having finally found what Mika had come to say.

"Still don't know where our high school is? I guess I can take you." Mika glared at the shorter girl.

"Be grateful you have such an opportunity. Now, I've got to go get ready. You'd better be ready on time tomorrow!" Mika dashed off, long hair trailing in the wind behind her. Kana returned to the store, a warm feeling in her heart.

_High schoolers. Mika and I are high schoolers. Teehee._

* * *

__Did ja catch the reference? Did ja? Did ja?

*ahem* Please comment and such~


End file.
